


Behind the Glass

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Look over There! It's fluffy!, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Gigi wears dark sunglasses indoors; until one day without them, Crystal Methyd finds out why.A small AU one shot because I love this pairing and have too many ideas.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Behind the Glass

Gigi Goode wore dark, shadow-shaded  lens sunglasses indoors.

Nobody really questioned it, as if anyone had the audacity to bring up conflict with the queen of the hallways. Gigi was the high-school, top of the social ladder, princess. But anyone who knew the slightest thing about the popular brunette figured that her dedication to wearing sunglasses each day of the week was a fashion statement.

Gigi sported a different style and colour shade to match any of her wonderful outfits; so that she never had to clash her accessories with her attire. But the lens remained the same; so dark that nobody could really see her eyes, not that anyone was looking.

Everyone seemed to look at her body, fit and flawless, or her priceless garments that were latest season designer wear. They always looked at her body, but never her eyes. Gigi couldn’t say the same...

“Girl, I swear if you complain one more time, I’m kicking your ungrateful bitch ass out of this car and you can walk to school!” Jaida snapped, clicking her fingers as her dark eyes focused on the road whilst her best friend shuffled awkwardly in the passenger seat of the red convertible. 

“I just can’t believe I left them! I feel so- I don’t know, naked!” Gigi exaggerated, for the fourth  time that morning, she moved to push her  sunglasses up her nose, further to her face only to  remember that her shades were somewhere in Jaida’s bedroom after their sleepover, Gigi must’ve placed them down and forgotten where she’d left them. 

It felt completely unnatural to not have the safety of those dark barriers to hide behind, and now her ocean-blue eyes darted around  subconsciously , almost afraid to look at one thing for too long.

“ Geege , I am _ not _ turning this car around! At least you're not  _ actually _ naked!” Jaida laughed, shaking her head. She didn’t pretend to understand her best friends' obsession with sunglasses; and after way too much prompting, Gigi had confessed it was so that she could catch up on her beauty sleep during Math class without anyone noticing.

Jaida called her out on her bullshit, but Goode still hadn’t divulged the real reason. 

Gigi gave up grumpily, returning both her hands to her lap to resist from touching her face, missing the phantom of the shades resting on the bridge of her nose. The brunette perked up quickly, “Can we at least-”

“No, I’m not going to take you to the mall twenty  minutes off route so you can buy some new shades, we’re almost at school so pull it together, bitch!” the dark-skinned girl rolled her eyes, slowly growing irritated of her best  friends' dramatics. 

“Well... do you think it’s that obvious?” Gigi sat forward in the leather seat, checking her reflection in the  pull-down mirror of the visor. 

“For reals?  Geege , your eyes haven’t seen sunlight in four months, it’s like seeing dinosaurs re-enter the world!” Jaida couldn’t lie; it had been weird when Gigi took of her glasses half way through their sleepover, and her best friend had almost forgotten how blue those eyes of hers actually were.

Gigi groaned yet again, admitting defeat and sat in silence as her best friend drove them to school. 

Without the comfort of her sunglasses, Gigi could practically feel all the stares directed her way by the rest of the student body; and now she couldn’t help but read into it? Was it her dress? Her face? Or were they startled with the lack of glasses framing her face?

Her confidence wavered slightly, but  Jaida walked so  fiercely by her side that it was impossible to feel low.

Gigi almost stopped in her tracks when she saw  _ her. _

Crystal Elizabeth  Methyd . The frizzy haired redhead art student that always wore her own tie-dyed shirts or hand painted tee’s. Crystal was the school’s underdog, but had the most unique styles and artwork, that Gigi couldn’t help but be impressed. Not only that, but she was funny, and stunningly beautiful. 

Her lips always looked impossible soft, and far too cute when they tugged into a smile that Crystal wore more often than not.

Today she was wearing a blue jumpsuit with hand painted rainbows decorating the material, and her bold makeup was done to perfection.

Gigi wasn’t prepared for the flutter inside her chest when they passed in the hall, and as she’d done every day for the past few months; the brunette let her eyes drop and take in all of Crystals incredible body.

Her blood ran cold.

Gigi quickly bit her lip and prayed that nobody had noticed, as her cheeks flamed red, forgetting that she had no glasses to hide the fact that every time she saw that stupidly pretty art-girl, she would stare at Crystal for far too long with admiration and longing. But of course, nobody had ever caught her in the act, her gaze usually concealed by the dark glass of her shades.

She glanced up at Jaida who was still talking about something she saw on  Instagram . 

Of all days that she forgot her glasses, it had to be this one, it had to be the day she had English literature with Miss Visage. 

Gigi waltzed into class, pausing at the door frame as her blue eyes fixated on the redhead that sat in the second row, in the desk to the very left of hers, and Goode hurried to take her seat, swallowing back her nerves. 

“No glasses today, drama queen?” Crystal smirked, whispering softly as the brunette sat down in her allocated seat. She shook her head softly.

"I lost them.” Gigi replied, her throat feeling far too dry. How did such a funny and cute girl get her to feel so child-like, reverting to her young teenage years when Gigi couldn’t so much as look at a girl without blushing. 

“All seventy-five of them?” The redhead joked sweetly and the bell rang, signifying the end of their conversation and the start of class.

Gigi tried to pay  attention; she really did! Who didn’t want to learn the importance of  connotations? But about twenty minutes into the lesson, her gaze had drifted to the girl at her left, much  preferring to smile at the way that Crystal gently bit at the tip of her pen when she stopped writing to reread her last sentence. 

Goode couldn’t help but find it endearing the way that the redhead would bounce her knee, or brush her red curls behind her ear. And dear God, the way she smiled... Crystal would sometimes pause and drum her pen on the desk as she thought, and all of a sudden her emerald green eyes would light up with an idea, and she’d hurry to write it down, grinning as though she’d just won a free pass to  Disney world.

Once or twice, Gigi would catch herself staring, and mentally berate herself before forcing her nose into her own notebook, but moments later, her gaze was drifting back to her campy classmate, and her fantasies running wild. 

“Miss Goode, is there something hidden on Miss  Methyd somewhere that might help you with your assignment?” Miss Visages stern voice cut through the silence of scribbling pens and  everyone's heads snapped up at once, and Crystal’s eyes met her own wide, blue gaze.

“ Um, -” Gigi tried to think up an excuse on the spot, blushing furiously when the dark-haired teacher moved to her desk, and crouched down, looking across Crystal.

“I don’t see any answers,” Visage pointed out sassily and Gigi panicked watching the redhead blush too as a few students laughed, “So, you want to tell the rest of the class what’s going on or would you  maybe like to think about your schoolwork instead of Miss Methyd?”.

Someone in the back of the class howled, and Gigi felt her ears burn. She was so used to getting away with stealing those precious glances towards the redhead that it’d become impossible to stop. The girl muttered something about a restroom break, her chair scraping back on the floor as she darted for the door before Miss Visage could argue, and Gigi ran for the bathroom on the first floor.

Her cheeks were bright red when Goode consulted her reflection in the mirror; bright red and not from the running. 

Gigi had never felt so vulnerable in her life! 

God, everyone was probably laughing at her; she could already hear the rumours flying around the hallways, thrown into conversations in the locker rooms; she could even hear the whispered make their way onto the school-bus. And Gigi didn’t even  _ take _ the school bus!

Maybe she’d been naïve to figure that she could hide behind sunglasses for the rest of her academic life. Gigi preferred the word: determined.  So what if she was the only one at prom wearing expensive shades? She was Gigi Goode and she could make it work.

Gigi ran the cold water, wetting her fingers and brought her cold digits to her cheeks, making sure not to smudge her makeup. She was unbelievably warm and the brunette blamed Miss Visage for calling her out in front of the entire class; what kind of satanic asshole did that?

The water continued to trickle down, swirling into the drain whilst Goode just stared at the running water; as if maybe... if she concentrated hard enough, the water would reverse time, all the way back to this morning and Gigi could find her glasses before all this chaos ensued. 

“You know, that’s quite a waste of water,” Crystal’s observation was blanketed with cheerful amusement, a cute and dorky grin pulled onto her lips as she leant against the bathroom doorway, her hands stuffed into the high-waist pockets of her pink, denim shorts.

Gigi jumped, curse words tumbling from her lips before she could  even think to filter out the  obscenities. She shut off the water, trying to regain the breath that had escaped her lungs. Why did the cute redhead have to sneak up and startle her now? In the middle of her quality time with her reflection. 

“Come to visit?” Gigi asked, tearing off a paper towel to dry  her hands, her curious blue eyes flashing to the other girl and despite the fact her statement had meant to come off as mocking; there was little to no  ferocity in her voice, and the question just sounded genuine. 

Crystal feigned a gasp, “You’re inviting me into your office?” the girls lanky posture straightened as she bared her own weight, wearing that signature grin that made Gigi stare once more. “ So. ..”  Methyd drawled, wrapping a strand of ginger hair around her index finger. “Want to tell me why you were staring at me in class?”

The brunette shrugged, finding a chip in a tile near the ground where she invested her attention rather than at the other girl. But like an idiot, Gigi whispered the first thing that came to mind, “You’re cute,”.

Whatever Crystal Elizabeth  Methyd had been expecting... that wasn’t it, and she stopped moving, her grin faltering slightly as her dark green eyes went wide. “W-what did you just say?” The girl muttered, needing the clarification to prove that her ears weren’t just playing cruel tricks on her.

Gigi rolled her stunning blue eyes, forcing a tiny smile to vanish from her countenance. She was going to commit to it. “Did I  fucking stutter? I said you’re cute,”

“You think _ I’m _ cute?”  Methyd could hardly believe it; out of all people Gigi Goode was calling  _ her  _ cute; as though the brunette wasn’t the most adorable person to grace the planet, what with her matching outfits and her sunglasses; and the way that those brown waves bounced on her shoulders when she strut down a corridor. 

Once more, Gigi rolled her eyes as though it was common information, “Most guys think you’re cute... some girls too,” Goode admitted, tossing her dark hair behind her shoulders.

A sweet blush raced across Crystal’s tanned cheeks, “You stared at me today... cause you think I’m cute?” the words sounded different coming from her own lips, deepening the blush so that it tingled to warm the tips of her ears.

Gigi laughed. 

“Today? Oh  Crys \- no... I- I've been admiring you for months. I realised that I thought you were the cutest girl and I couldn’t stop looking at you. I took up wearing glasses after that, because nobody else would notice. _ You _ wouldn’t notice.” the brunette awkwardly admitted, tucking her plump lower lip between her teeth.

Crystal felt her feet shuffle forward, closer to Gigi, realising only too late that her mouth had hung agape this whole time. She instantly shut it. “You wore shades...  _ indoors _ ... so you could check me out?”. At this point, Gigi had matched the redhead in a  fuchsia rendered blush. It sounded so much more embarrassing when somebody else said it.

“I’m sorry-” she began, but Crystal broke out into the hugest, dorky grin that Goode fell silent.

“Don’t be! I think it’s kind of flattering to have the attention of the hottest girl in school,” Crystal  Methyd admitted, a soft chuckle descending her brightly-painted lips.

Gigi flushed again, subtly toying with her bracelet “Really?”

Crystal let out another sweet laugh and stepper once again into Goode’s person space, debating just a moment before cupping the brunette’s cheek with one hand, marvelling at her skin soft as marble, but warm and perfect. 

Gigi swallowed thickly, feeling her heart race, her cerulean gaze flickered down to Crystals lips and then back up again. Crystal couldn’t help but adore the shine in the other  girls' eyes. She’d missed seeing Gigi’s brilliant blues.

“Really,” The redhead murmured, giving Gigi time to respond as she softly pushing forward before she gently pressed their lips together, and Goode wasted half a second before melting into the affection. 

Crystal was kissing her. Gigi let her brims part softly to the suggestive probing of Crystal  Methyd’s tongue against the seam of her lips,  instinctively tilting her head in order to allow their mouths to slot together almost perfectly. Goode’s eyes fluttered shut as the  redhead's tongue languidly explored her mouth, letting out a small whimper when Crystal’s free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close. 

Gigi’s own hands rose to rest, one on Crystals hips and the other lifted to tangle up in her red curls. The brunette began to push forward, twining her tongue around  Methyd’s and delighting in the happy sigh that her enthusiastic participation elicited. When they separated, Crystal gasped for a breath before resting her forehead  softy against Gigi's, keeping her held close.

“I like you a lot,” Gigi tentatively breathed out, as if their kiss had left room for any  confusion on the matter.

A soft chuckle lingered on Crystals lips, “I like you too,” she replied, her voice soft and intimate and the brunette felt the blush rising once again; hardly used to anyone genuinely feeling  anything for her that wasn’t loathing or jealousy.

“You're  _ so  _ cute when you blush,” Crystal laughed again, pressing a soft kiss to Gigi’s  pillow lips, “Go out with me?”.

Gigi felt her heart swell in her chest, bouncing lightly on her toes. “Okay!” Goode agreed, happily accepting another kiss in response.

“Great, I’ll pick you up at seven?” The redhead offered with that typical Crystal beam; and Gigi nodded ecstatically, “You should leave your shades at home more often,”  Methyd laughed and reached for the other  girls' hand,  entwining their fingers.

The two walked that way, hand in hand, feeling on top of the world as they returned to class.


End file.
